Ron naplója I
by GregSara
Summary: inkább helyszínelők mániás vok, de írok HPt is.. szóval itt egy Hermione és Ron filc.


**1.fejezet**:

Július 5. Kedd

„Kedves kis naplócska!" –vagy hol is kezdjem... Olyan csöpögős. Jaj! Elfelejtettem bemutatkozni. **Ronald Weasley **vok, 16 éves. És csúnyán + hibásan írok SORRY!!!))) Na szóval azért keztem (kezdtem) naplót írni, mert csakmertazért. Bosszant, hogy Én vagyok a _harmadik. _–Szebben kéne írnom- Na , Harry a HŐS. Hermione meg az OKOS, és én vagyok a BÉNA. (ez még mindig Ronda) Tehát meg kéne változnom. Az írásom máris javult... De annyira ismerős. Megvan! Hermione ír hasonló betűkkel. Most éppen nyár van, szünet. Hatodikos leszek a Roxfortban. Asszem pénteken jön Hermione és jövő héten Harry. Már alig várom, hogy jól megszivassuk Ginny -t!!! Éppen most jön Pulipinty és hoz egy levelet. Hermionétól jött. Na vajon mit ír:

„_Drága Ron! _

_Már alig várom, hogy Nálatok lehessek! Itt annyira unalmas. Mi lenne, ha az Abszol úton majd benéznénk Fredékhez? Mondjuk anyukádék elvinnének. Rengeteg baglyot kapok a Minisztériumból ilyen óvintézkedéses dolgokkal. Fölösleges szerintem._

_Majd találkozunk!_

_Puszi: Hermione „_

Huh... Válaszolnom kéne. Mit írjak? Na, ez jó lesz:

„_Hermione! _

_Igen szerintem is jó ötlet és fölöslegesek a Minisztériumi papírok!_

_Üdvözlettel: Ron"_

Kész is. Harrynek is írok:

„_Csá!_

_Mi van veled? Anyu most medencét építtet, mert strandra akar menni itthon. Igaz, hogy kicsit szűkösen vagyunk anyagilag, de mivel Bill a Gringotts-ban dolgozik, meg feleségül veszi Fleur-t(!) és aput előléptették, most van egy kis pénz, ja és Fredék is beszálltak, beindult a bolt!!! Van üzleti érzékük – anya mondta. Visszatérve rá: Elment az esze... Amúgy Nyár van. Szerinted mi van Hermionéval? Kaptam tőle egy levelet. Ez még nem furcsa, de nem szidott le.! Lécci gyorsan válaszolj!_

_Ron"_

Most megyek enni és gondolkozok Hermione leveléről. Olyan bonyisak a csajok!

Július 6. , Szerda

MEGHALOK!!! Merlin szent szakálla! Olyan LÚZER vagyok! Figyelj te kis napló, elmesélem a reggelemet:

Alig kelek fel, látom Pulipintyet Harry válaszlevelével:

„_Ron!!! _

_Te olyan leszel, mint Neville??? Most lesz Hermione szülinapja!!! Amit mi mindig nálatok tartunk kicsit korábban! Én vettem neki egy doboz BAGOLY-BERTI-t, mert szereti. Te? Ja, te elfelejtetted... _

_Részvétem: Harry_

_UI: Vigyünk a Szent Mungóba?_

És még Ő nevezi magát a legjobb barátomnak! Legalább tippet adhatott volna. Mind1. Veszek neki valami ékszert. Elkérem anyu prospektusát a_ Szépség és Divat_ szalon-tól. Pill. Itt is vok. Találtam egy szép szivecskés nyakláncot, ami teljesen Hermionés! Feladok egy baglyot, és majd kiküldik. Remélem...

Mellesleg jön Ginny.

- Ron! Nem láttad Zsuzsu-t? – Zsuzsu Ginny egere. Találta a mosogató mögött...

- Nem.

- Olyan gonosz vagy!

- Én? Miért?

- Tudom, hogy nem vettél Hermione szülinapjára semmit!!! – ezt vajon honnan tudja?

- És?- kérdeztem lazán.

- Szerintem leordítja a fejedet, de a te bajod!

És elment. Nők! Megyek csobbanni egyet.

Megint én. Tök jó a víz. Ebédeltem is egy kis kekszet, amiért anyu kiakadt. Megbüntetett és el kell mosogatnom. Mi ez, ha nem kitolás direkt VELEM???

Július 7., Csütörtök

Ideges vagyok. Harry levele és Hermione szülinapja miatt. Mellesleg Harry-é is lesz. Anyu bőszen süti a fincsi marcipán tortát. Jött egy levél a szalonból hogy ma du.-ra küldik. Haleluja.

- Öcsi, mi ez az álmos hangulat???- hallottam a hátam mögül. Átpillantottam a vállam fölött.

- Fred, George! Hogy kerültök ti ide?

- Itt lakunk-felelte valamelyik épeszű bratyóm.

- Meg anyu hazaparancsolt minket Hermione és Harry szülinapja miatt - mondta George.

- Megyünk fürdeni, jössz?- tette fel a kérdést Fred.

- Most nem, majd később.

-OK. Cső.

Na végre megjött a csomag. A nyaklánc kiri! Remélem Hermione bírja majd. Most szépen becsomagolom. Így. A nap hátra levő része nem volt izgis, nem ecsetelem.

Július 8., Péntek

Rémálmom volt! Amikor odaadtam Hermione ajándékát, de ő a fejemhez vágta, és így szólt:

- Ronald Weasley!!! Te alattomos, sunyi csótány! Gyűlöllek és nem akarlak látni!

Erre én: Miért, mit tettem? Erre ő:

- És még meg mered kérdezni? Hát jó. Tudom, hogy tetszem neked, és az egyik legszebb napon az életemben, te adsz nekem egy bizsut, ahelyett, hogy randira hívnál! –és elrohant...

Annyira félek. Ez ha így lesz, tényleg a Szt. Mungóban kötök ki! Felvettem a legnormálisabb laza cuccomat és Anyu hívására lementem reggelizni.

Nem fogod elhinni, hogy mi történt!!! Hát nem is, mert még én sem hiszem el!!! Olvass pontosan: Szóval reggeli után kimentünk a kertbe várni. Egyszer csak felbukkant Mr. Granger fekete Suzukija.( Nagyon csúcs a kocsi. Apa teljesen odavan, hosszasan nézi, egyszer szét fogja szedni. Minta a Ford Anglia nem lett volna elég. Anya ki volt akadva, amikor hetekig azt tanulmányozta. De a kocsi elveszett...) Alighogy megállt a járgány, kipattant Hermione és a nyakamba ugrott!!! Sőt, még meg is puszilt! _I am a CHAMPION!!!_

Miket írok én! Ezt azonnal felejtsd el! Én odaadtam neki az ajándékot. Amikor kibontotta még egyszer a nyakamba ugrott és belesúgta a hallószervembe: -_Szeretlek._ Oh Merci. Én is szere... Nem! Mi ütött belém? Ő csak **barátilag **mondta. Bementünk a konyhába. Most vettem csak észre, hogy teljesen megváltozott, pedig csak 1 hónapja nem láttam. Olyan _Más_ lett. Olyan gyönyörű...

Már megint miket írok??? Meg meg is nőtt. A lába tele volt kék-zöld foltokkal.

Anyu is észrevette.

- Mi történt? Vernek a szüleid? – Hermione elnevette magát.

- Dehogyis, Mrs. Weasley! Csak apámmal minden nap elmentünk futni, meg kerékpározni.

Apa érdeklődését felkeltette a bicikli. Én még nem láttam élőben ilyen kétkerekű izét.

- Kis drágám, egy perc alatt rendbe hozlak. – anyu elővette a pálcáját és eltüntette a foltokat.

- És hogyan működik a bicikli? – apa teljes lázban égett.

- Arthúr!

- Molly, a bicikli nagy találmány. Semmilyen energiát nem igényel. Vagyis csak az ember hajtja. Jól mondom, Hermione?

- Igen, Mr. Weasley. Két kerék és láncok. Meg pedál...

Én nem figyeltem de jól elbeszélgettek.

Délben megettük a tortát + Mr. és Mrs. Granger elment. Este Activity-t játszottunk.

Július 9.,Szombat

Most is rémálmom volt! Elmesélem:

Hermione chatelt egy sráccal. Megbeszélték, hogy találkoznak a közeli pizzázóban. Nem tudták, hogy a másik hogy néz ki. Hermione rendelt egy sonkás pizzát, mire a srác felismerte.

-Hi. Én vagyok David Laune. Te vagy Hermione.

-Aha.

Blablabla... Tovább beszélgettek. jártak. Mivel Dave (milyen név ez?) egy menő srác volt, Hermione alkalmazkodott. Bőrszerkó stb. Olyan szexi volt... Na. Egy este Dave és a haverjai + a csajaik kitalálták, hogy egy sikátorban cigizzenek, és próbálják ki a Füvet. Mivel Herm (új neve) csak 16, Dave meg 18, nem bírta és elájult. Dav, meg amilyen szemét, otthagyta a földön. Egy járókelő vette észre, és a mentősök elvitték. Ekkor én is bementem a kórházba és amikor Hermione meghalt, szerelmet vallottam, neki. Úristen. Felkeltem. Gondolom, már kitaláltad, nem kerülgetem a forró kását (ez egy mugli mondás) bevallom: IGEN! SZERELMES VAGYOK HERMIONE GRANGERBE!!!


End file.
